1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices use fans to cool internal components. The fans may be mounted to a rack by a plurality of screws, and then are mounted in an electronic device together with the rack, which adds to the cost of the rack.